


Noisy Neighbors

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cop! Aomine, Embarrassing Dialogue, Fireman! Kagami, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn't like Kagami, his neighbor two doors down, but they both hate the pervs in the apartment between the who keep them up night after night with their never ending sex-a-thon. After one too many sleepless nights, Aomine decides to tell them off, or arrest them, but Kagami is there ahead of him practically beating their door down. Kagami comes up with the idea that they give the horny couple a taste of their own medicine but Aomine is just sleep deprived enough to go along. After all, they're only going to <i>fake</i> it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noisy Neighbors

The uniform had its perks. Taking down bad guys. Helping people. Free donuts. Handcuffs. The badge bunnies.

_You’re disgusting, Aomine-kun._ He could almost hear Tetsu’s disapproving voice. The kindergartner teacher had been his best friend since middle school and for someone half his size had never failed to let him have it when Aomine acted like an ass.

Whatever. He pushed Tetsu out of his mind. The thing was, yes the uniform had its perks, but as he lay there face down on the bed, pillow wrapped tightly around his ears, exhaustion eating at every muscle, bone and cell, Aomine had to say working swing shift definitely _wasn’t_ one of them. In fact, he fucking hated it.

The hours were shitty, of course. On the weeks when he had swing duty, he’d come stumbling in at two or three in the morning, too tired to eat or shower. Hell, sometimes he’d be too damn tired to even slip out of his clothes. He’d just flop onto the bed, fully dressed, out before his head even touched the pillow. Those were actually the _good_ nights.

Because, it wasn’t just the crappy hours that made Aomine dread it when he got stuck with a swing shift rotation. It was the freaking horny perverts next door who kept going at like Armageddon had come and they were the last man and woman on earth and tasked some kind of divine purpose to repopulate the species! Aomine always prided himself on his own sexual prowess, but that guy from next door must have a permanent stash of those little blue pills or something the way he and his chick went at it night after night after night.

It had been kind of hot at first, and he could admit to jacking off a few times at the beginning when he had heard the moans and cries and “ _fuck me harder!_ ” and “ _you’re so tight and wet!”_ and other sex sounds coming through the wall. However, when he’d been on his feet for sixteen hours chasing down the dregs of humanity, weariness outweighed his libido and he just wanted to get some fucking sleep. If he managed to hit the bed before they began their mattress gymnastics, he could sleep through it, but if they were already in the middle of their loud and obnoxious sexscapades when he tried to drift off, then he might as well give it the hell up.

Like now. He’d been on swing shift for two weeks. Two. Fucking. Weeks. Two weeks without a decent night’s sleep. Thanks to Wakamatsu getting shot in the ass and Sakurai accidentally getting engaged to a Yakuza’s daughter. Their Captain, Imayoshi, always gave him the shit jobs. He said it was because no one but Aomine could do them right. Any other time he would have agreed. Aomine knew how good he was. At that moment, though, he didn’t give a rat’s whiskered ass about that. _All he wanted was some goddamn sleep!_

The pillow he had pressed against his head didn’t muffle a damn thing. With a curse, he yanked it out from under him and hurled it at the wall. Everyone had their breaking point and he had just about reached his. If he didn’t get a good night’s rest, one of his brothers-in-blue would be hauling his ass to the station in his own handcuffs as bloody murder seemed ever more tantalizing with every loud fuck noise pouring into his apartment. Maybe he should kick their door down, wave his badge in their faces and give them a good scare instead. He sat up, the thought taking hold and not letting go as he decided to do exactly that. An angry, crazed half-grin split his lips, his fogged brain not able to quite comprehend why that might not be the best course of action to take.

He didn’t have to worry about dressing, still clothed from his shift, and he didn’t bother with shoes. Rage temporarily washing away some of his weariness, Aomine stagger-stomped out of his apartment, ready to give his neighbors seven kinds of hell, the image of them cowering before him making his slightly insane smile widen further. Only, someone had beaten him to it. A tall, muscled figure, wearing gray sweats and a finely sculpted bare chest, stood in front of the obnoxious neighbors’ door, banging on it and yelling.

“Will you two assholes give it a rest for one fucking night?! Some of us have to sleep! I’m going to call the goddamn police!”

“I am the police.” Aomine couldn’t help but answer a bit sarcastically, though he had almost turned around as soon as recognized the other person: Kagami, the annoying fireman from two doors down. As if the night didn’t suck enough already.

Kagami stopped pounding on the door, whipping his head around to face Aomine. They glared at each other for a moment without speaking. Something they often did when they had the misfortune to meet. They weren’t exactly on good terms, hadn’t been since they had both been called to a horrific fire downtown several months back. Aomine had been putting up a barrier to keep onlookers away when he heard a child screaming from the second story window of the blazing building. Without thinking, he charged into the inferno, running into Kagami who had already been moving to the little girl’s location. Kagami, naturally, had screamed at him to get his unprotected ass outside but he didn’t listen and plunged on ahead. Story of his life. They managed to save the child, Kagami clearing a path while Aomine carried her out. However, Aomine suffered burns and injuries from smoke inhalation. Kagami had reamed him a new one, even going so far as to report Aomine to his superior for recklessness. Needless to say that didn’t endear Kagami to Aomine or vice versus.

Since then, every time they crossed paths, if they weren’t glaring in silence one or the other would sneer and make snide comments, the insults ramping up and escalating until they were in each other’s’ face, nearly nose to nose. They’d never come to blows but it had been touch and go a few times. A particularly nasty remark actually hung on the tip of Aomine’s tongue now but he noted the bags and bloodshot eyes and two-day stubble on Kagami’s face, and the insult died before it could leave his mouth.

“These assholes getting to you, too?” he gruffly asked instead, inclining his head at the door.

Kagami waited a heartbeat, probably also deciding whether to insult Aomine or not, before nodding jerkily. “Yeah, I’ve been pulling eighteen hour shifts for the last two weeks because of some fucker of an arson bug who thinks lighting fires at homeless shelters is high entertainment and finally, _finally_ , I have two days off and all I want to do is fucking sleep.” He ran a weary hand up over his face, scratching through a shock of disheveled red hair that looked like it had already been subjected to the treatment several times already. “But I can’t because these bastards and all their ‘ _ooohs’_ and ‘ _aaahs’_ and ‘ _yesssss’_ and ‘ _fuck me into the wall, baby!’_ If they want to be slammed into the wall so badly, my size twelve foot is up for the job.”

He growled low and deep, eyes cutting back to the neighbors' door as he lifted said foot threateningly at it. Aomine wanted to murmur an agreement but couldn’t through a mouth suddenly gone dry. His tongue felt thick and clumsy. Kagami might be an ass who nearly got him suspended but he was a hella fine ass who was exactly Aomine’s type. _Sexy_. Badge bunnies were nice, but Aomine didn’t discriminate. As long as he could get his dick wet, he welcomed both soft _and_ hard bodies. All those hot, erotic sounds, growled in Kagami’s deep voice, made Aomine’s uniform pants seem about three sizes too small. He shifted uncomfortably. Usually, he could ignore the burgeoning, unwelcome attraction he felt to the jerk but bone-deep fatigue sapped his natural defenses.

“I hear you,” he forced a laugh, “I’ve been on swing for the last two weeks and their nightly AV auditions have nearly driven me to crime.”

 He didn’t notice when Kagami’s scrutiny fell back on him until the other man opened his mouth again.

“Oi, what do you say about getting some revenge?”

His eyes seemed a little wild now and his voice held a note of near desperation, but his lips turned upward. Aomine figured whatever Kagami had in mind, it had to be crazy, judging by the manic leer on his handsome face. However, Aomine just might be a bit mad himself at the moment, thanks to endless nights of sleep deprivation (and Kagami’s sexy, sexy mimicking).

“What did you have in mind?” He felt the evil grin from before twist his own lips again.

Kagami’s demented smile broadened. “Follow me to my apartment and I’ll tell you.”

Without waiting for an answer, Kagami turned on his heel. Aomine trailed after him, tired enough to not even try to keep his eyes from wandering over the curve of Kagami’s tight, round ass in sweats that really left nothing to the imagination.

When Kagami ushered Aomine into the apartment, he didn’t move far enough back and their bodies grazed against each other, Kagami’s naked chest warm and firm. The brief contact speared him with a dose of pleasure-tinged adrenaline and he stumbled, unprepared for the sensation. A hand shot out, hard fingers wrapping around his bicep and stopping his impending nosedive onto the floor.

“T-thanks,” he muttered, embarrassment heating his face. Aomine hoped the handsome idiot didn’t notice. “I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

He didn’t. “Yeah.” Kagami grunted in response. “Just watch where you’re going, I don’t want you tripping and breaking my shit.”

Aomine bristled, a snarky comeback readying itself but Kagami sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. “Sorry, I’m just tired and irritated. Not your fault.”

It was Aomine’s turn to make a grunting reply. He glanced around Kagami’s apartment, finding it surprisingly sparse and clean, with a layout identical to his, though the kitchen stood on the left instead of the right. His eyes fell on the corner of the room and the object in it.

“You play ball?”

“Since grade school. I’m on the Club’s team, actually.”

Pride and enthusiasm gave energy to Kagami’s otherwise exhausted tone. Aomine felt shocked, shocked and thrilled to be honest, that he had found something in common with the other man.

“Really? Me, too. I mean, I’m on the MPA’s team, but yeah, I’ve been playing since I was a kid, too.”

Kagami’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “I bet I’m better than you.”

“Dream on, asshole. When I’m on the court, I eat little boys like you for breakfast.”

“Ain’t nothin’ little about me.” Kagami bared his teeth.

Aomine’s eyes involuntarily flicked down Kagami’s body. _Oh, yeah, he could definitely believe that._

Clearing his throat, he tried to get them back on track. “Didn’t you say you had a way to get revenge on the jerks next door? Because if you hadn’t noticed they’re still going at it and I would like to sleep sometime in this millennia.”

Right on que, the female part of the do-it-all-night duo ratcheted up her screeching with a “ _I can’t stop cumming!_ ”

“Right, I did.” The deranged smirk from earlier returned to Kagami’s lips. Aomine only felt a smidgen of apprehension. Only a  _smidgen_. “We,” Kagami declared almost dramatically, “are going to have sex.”

For the second time since entering Kagami’s apartment, Aomine almost face planted. He recovered on his own this time, however, righting himself before he ended up on the floor. His heart battered against his rib cage.

“ _What the fuck?!_ ” He shouted, no matter that deep down he actually wanted to purr “ _Yes pleas_ e.”

“We’re not actually going to have sex, dumbass!” Two bright spots of color slashed across Kagami’s cheekbones. Embarrassment or anger, maybe both. “We’re just going to make them _think_ we are. If they hear two dudes going at it hot and heavy, that will kill their mood, don’t you think? Especially the guy. Will he be able to stay hard with the image of us over here giving it to each other in the ass?”

A flaw lay in Kagami’s logic, only Aomine couldn’t think straight enough to find it. He’d started sweating at “hot and heavy” and by the time the last syllable in “ass” crossed Kagami’s lips, he had to fold his own to hold back the need to pant.

“U-uh, yeah?”

“Right.” Nodding, Kagami padded over to the hall. “My room butts up against theirs. Lucky me. That’s where we’ll do it. C’mon.”

The bedroom’s economical design mimicked the rest of the apartment, with only a single dresser, table and a bed covered with rumbled, disordered sheets. The latter drew Aomine’s eyes and he imagined Kagami in it. Tossing. Turning. Doing other things. He swallowed hard. _Focus, idiiot!_ he swore at himself, _You’ll never live it down if he finds out you’re sort of lusting after his body._

During Aomine’s inner haranguing, Kagami had made it over to the bed and plopped down. Aomine noticed it now, the ruckus from next door could definitely be heard with much more clarity here than the rest of the apartment. Kagami gave the wall separating his room from the one next door such a scornful, scathing, blazing look that Aomine felt grateful that somewhere along the line the other man had chosen to be a firefighter because the cheap sheetrock just might go up in flames from that furious glower.

“You ready?” Kagami barked at him, turning that fiery stare his way.

_No._ “Er, yeah.”

“Then get over here.”

Aomine stiffened, some of his uneasiness bleeding into irritation. “Don’t order me around, dickhead.”

He could see Kagami grind his teeth a few times. “I’ll apologize to you later, your highness, just get on the fucking bed already so we can get to fuckin’ and get to sleep. And take off your shirt or it’ll get wrinkled.”

Finger’s already going to the buttons of his uniform shirt, Aomine froze, the full weight of it hitting him. “You mean, _pretend_ to screw.”

Hooded eyes caught his, a dark indecipherable light in their depths. “That’s what I said.”

It most definitely wasn’t. Intent on setting him straight, Aomine missed the blur of Kagami’s hand flinging out. The fireman was big, tall; his arms long and his reach wide (Aomine had just a tiny bit height advantage). He snagged the hem of Aomine’s now untucked shirt and jerked, pulling the cop off balance. A loud, rather undignified squawk followed Aomine down as he toppled onto the bed. He lay there for a moment, stunned, trying to process. Kagami used his temporary immobility to strip off his shirt. The next thing Aomine’s confused mind registered, his exposed back made contact with the cool smoothness of the wall. Kneeling between his now-outstretched legs, Kagami placed a hand palm-side down on either side of his face, effectively caging him in.

The other man was close, too close. Close enough for Aomine to hear the puffs of each breath Kagami exhaled, even over the blood rushing in his ears. Close enough to feel the almost searing heat that big body gave off. Close enough to take in Kagami’s male scent of soap and musk and sweat.

“Tell me how big my cock is.”

Thank the fuck his back was supported by the wall because otherwise Aomine would have fallen right over at the startling, raucous command.

Pupils dilating, Aomine’s hands came up to Kagami’s chest. He shoved, purposely ignoring the tingling in his hands where they touched the other’s sleek, chiseled, bare skin.

“ _Dude, what the hell are you doing?!_ ”

Kagami remained unyielding. “Carrying out the plan, fool! That’s why we’re here, remember?”

Right, the plan. Aomine wet his dry lips with his tongue. It might be his imagination, but it seemed Kagami’s eyes drifted there for a moment.

“I remember,” glad his voice didn’t crack, Aomine let his hands fall away from Kagami’s chest, balling them into fists when they wanted to immediately return, “but why do I have to say that embarrassing shit? It makes it sound like I’m the one taking it.”

The bastard didn’t even blink. “Yeah, well, you look the type to get completely wrecked and wild if you’re on the receiving end.”

Aomine sputtered, feeling his face burn. “Th-that’s you, asswipe! You, you, you have that red hair and that smile and that round ass and those cute, funky eyebrows,” he waved a hand at Kagami’s face. “You’d be a total bottom.”

The aforementioned eyebrows came together. “That makes no freaking sense! It’s obvious your arrogance and general assholeyness would be a front for a crying, scratching, _needy_ sex kitten.”

The air crackled and the both of them were breathing heavily. They might have continued their argument but a loud thump and guttural grunts from beyond the wall, complete with “ _You’re such a bad girl, you’re getting your pussy juice all over the bed_ ” killed it completely.

“He needs to die.” Kagami’s homicidal exclamation was utterly devoid of emotion and therefore all the more chilling.

As an officer of the law, Aomine should have been appalled. As an officer of the law … “I know the best places to dispose of the body where no one will ever find it.”

They both grinned at each other then, completely in sync for the first time since they had met. Never mind it came at the contemplation of murder. It felt pretty good, actually it felt pretty damn awesome, and Aomine wondered what else he could do with Kagami to get that feeling. The moaning and creaking and gasping from their sex fiend neighbors eventually broke up the bromance moment.

“Tell me how big my cock is.” Kagami repeated his earlier, crass demand, his voice a little deeper, a little silkier.

And … Aomine did.

In the back of his mind, he had the thought this probably wasn’t a good idea, that things wouldn’t be the same, that _he_ wouldn’t be the same, but he was tired, so tired, and surrounded by Kagami’s heat and smell and staring into that idiotically handsome face and he just went with it.

Cheeks hot, he broke eye contact and cleared his throat before raising his voice. “Ahh, y-your dick is soooo biiig.”

Even he could hear how terrible and monotone he sounded. Kagami snorted. The palms of Aomine’s hands began to sweat.

“I think you can do better than that, don’t you?” The fireman leaned in, face alarmingly close, breath softly fanning the sensitive shell of Aomine’s ear.

A shiver made its way down his back, his nipples hardened, and his own dick gave a little jerk of hello. Ignoring its bid for attention, he took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes tight.

“Oh, oh, _god_ ,” he raised his voice until he was practically shouting, “your dick is so big! It feels so good!”

Kagami hummed in approval. The palms he had on the wall started slapping it rhythmically, hard and fast. It could have been the timing, but it seemed the noise next door faltered a bit.

“That’s good. Ask me to fuck your ass.”

His voice, now a dark, husky order, had Aomine somehow doing what hours earlier would have been unthinkable.

“Fuck me!” Aomine let his head fall back as he conjured up moans from the depths of throat. “Fuck me in the ass with your big cock!”

More commands and more cringe-worthy, porn caliber lines rolled off Aomine’s tongue.

_“Harder.”_

_“Faster.”_

_“More.”_

_“Fill me with your cum.”_

_“Mess me up.”_

At some point, he stopped hearing the couple next door completely. Maybe it was working, or maybe he had lost interest in them. Kagami’s repeated smacks on the wall made the bed shake, causing their legs to slide together. The touch distracted him. His body arched into the contact without his consent. His lower half really, really wanted attention and he was having trouble keeping it in line while faking the sex. It didn’t help that Kagami suddenly joined in the dirty talk.

“Your ass is so damn tight and hot! I want to stay inside it, fucking you forever!” His lips accidentally skimmed Aomine’s ear while he carried out his pretend, passionate declaration. A slow burn licked its way up Aomine’s body, starting between his legs. A moan, ragged and real this time, parted his mouth. He hoped his counterpart wasn’t paying attention. A glance up revealed the hope was in vain. Kagami stared back at him, gaze heavy-lidded, smoldering, knowing. Aomine had to drop his eyes at that look, and they instantly rounded upon seeing evidence of the impressive erection tenting the front of Kagami’s sweats.

_Oh, oh shit! He was in trouble._ His lower half responded in kind, coming to full arousal, though his clouded mind wondered how their beat, dead-on-their-feet bodies could even get so turned-on.

“We should stop,” he managed to croak out, “I don’t hear them anymore so I think it worked and we can finally get to sleep and I should go so yeah we should stop.”

Yeah, Aomine Daiki, big bad cop extraordinaire was rambling. Kagami looked at him long and hard, causing his heart to trip with a mix of alarm and anticipation, and suddenly the time for looking _and_ talking was over. Their lips met, both of them moving the few inches to bridge the distance between them as hands fell on naked flesh. It wasn’t gentle. It wasn’t ravenous. It was war, a war on Aomine’s senses, with Kagami’s scent filling his lungs, taste flooding his mouth, thick muscles shifting under his fingertips.

Tongue pushing between Kagami’s lips, Aomine licked his teeth, the inside of his cheek, the roof of his mouth, stroking it over the other’s tongue in a bold, wet caress. Curling his fingers in Kagami’s shoulders he exerted pressure, pulling. They fell back on the bed in a jumble of tangled limbs, Aomine on top peering down into Kagami’s flushed, attractive face. His heart skipped again seeing the other man splayed out beneath him. _Oh shit!_

“I don’t like you.” He felt compelled to assert, regardless of whether it was the truth or not.

Grinning, Kagami’s strong hands dug in his ass, drawing him hard against the cradle of the other’s thighs, and rocked up. The motion brushed cloth-covered dicks together. They both gasped, then Kagami chuckled hoarsely.

“I don’t like you either. Don’t like me some more. It feels pretty good right now.”

He thrust up again, holding Aomine steady. The pressure was amazing, electric. Aomine knew with 100% certainty that if this kept up he’d be cumming in his pants like a horny teenage boy. He actually considered it. Maybe a good, swift orgasm would help him sleep.

“I didn’t know you were into men.” He punctuated the silky observation with a stuttered roll of his own hips, all he could accomplish with Kagami’s fingers clamped tight on his butt.

Kagami narrowed his eyes, sucking in an uneven breath. Through his own layers, Aomine could feel the cloth over the tip of Kagami’s sex grow damp. Tension mounted between his legs, his pants getting extremely tight and stuffy.

“I would say the same about you, but I always kinda figured you like to drive stick on occasion. Like I said earlier,” he hooked a foot around Aomine’s calf, rolled and abruptly they had switched places, with him now surveying Aomine from the dominant position, “you look the type.”

Any rebuttals the now prone policeman could have uttered were lost to hot the recess of Kagami’s mouth as the other dipped his head and slanted his lips over Aomine’s. Instant inferno. Kagami’s tongue worked his, sucking, licking, stroking, delving in and out. Aomine couldn’t stop himself from grinding up against the hardness pressing into him. A rumble of pleasure vibrated deep in Kagami’s chest. He matched Aomine’s movements with his own hard, sensual thrusts.

Pulses of pure erotic delight fired across Aomine’s body. Still locked in the kiss, he dragged his hands over Kagami’s broad back, needing to touch the other man. He felt the muscles bunch under his touch. Aomine might be taller, but those shoulders were wider. He traced them, learning all their curves and angles, running his fingers all the way down to Kagami’s waist. Since they were both shirtless, their chests had been rubbing together for a while. Aomine’s nipples were hard, tight points and he undulated, groaning at the delicious friction when they brushed Kagami’s.

They finally came up for air, ending the kiss.

“We aren’t being loud enough.” Kagami bit his chin.

It took Aomine a second to register the statement. Truthfully, he had forgotten their original plan in the last couple of minutes, all wrapped up in the pleasure of the moment.

He retaliated for the nibble by giving Kagami’s shoulder a sharp nip with his teeth. “What should we do about it then?”

“I want to be inside you,” Kagami shoved his hips into Aomine’s. “I want to fuck you hard and deep until we both finally just lose consciousness and sleep for twelve hours straight.”

Normally, Aomine did the fucking, contrary to Kagami’s snarky declarations, but he wasn’t a virgin at receiving anal sex, either. It could be bad, or it could be good, _incredibly_ fucking good, with the right partner. He made his decision.

“Fuck me, then.”

Kagami’s eyes glittered. He sat up so quickly, Aomine didn’t even have time to blink, and both of their pants were gone, stripped away by fast, nimble fingers. He heard his own low moan reverberate in his ears at the first sight of Kagami’s shaft. Thick and heavy, it curved toward the flat plane of Kagami’s abdomen from a curly patch of red hair two shades darker than the strands on his head. The size of the bulge concealed behind Kagami’s sweats _hadn’t_ been a lie. Aomine had a momentary surge of fear for his ass, but a drop of liquid welled up at the tip of Kagami’s erection, drawing his attention. The small bead quivered, slowly sliding down the cap. Unable to resist, Aomine took Kagami into his hand.

Hot and hard, it settled into his palm completely. Aomine could practically feel Kagami’s pulse pounding through the straining flesh. His fingers swiped over the slit, spreading the sticky moisture around, earning him a deep, seductive groan. In response, he felt his cock tremble against his thigh, pre-cum dribbling from its head, and he reached between his legs, touching himself in order to garner at least some sort of temporary relief. Giving head had never been high on list of enjoyable activities, but he might just make an exception for the damn fine specimen currently occupying his fist.

“Next time,” Kagami muttered harshly, correctly guessing his intent by the look in his eyes (or the drool on the chin), “I’m going to fuck you, remember?”

“I remember.” Aomine’s voice held the same note of raspy desperation. He pumped his dick a few times. “What are you waiting for?”

Not a damn thing, apparently. Kagami knocked him back on the bed, mouth on his, fingers tight in his hair, then on his face, flicking his nipples, scratching down the ridges of his stomach, kneading his hips. The lips eventually left his, travelling to his neck, attaching there and sucking, causing him to buck up hard. One of Kagami’s arms stretched out beside them. The sound of a drawer opening and its contents being rummaged through vaguely penetrated Aomine’s heated stupor.

“This might be a little cool.”

He realized what was about to happen an instant before cold, wet fingers found his asshole. A hiss whistled between his teeth and he jumped.

“ _A little cool?!_ It feels like you’re shoving ice cubes in my ass!”

A dark, sexy grin spread across Kagami’s face. “Kinky! We’ll do that next time when we’re both not running on fumes and have all night to play.”

All the air left Aomine’s lungs, his mind conjuring up an image to go along with Kagami’s words, and he immediately sucked it all right back in the instant one long, lubed finger breached his entrance.

“Damn, I want to see this!”

Aomine’s “ _meep!_ ” of surprise morphed into a gasp pleasure as Kagami flipped him, brought him up on his knees, and sank two digits into him. Dropping his head onto forearm, he tried to ignore the embarrassment of the position.

“This is so hot,” Kagami continued huskily, fingers curling and massaging.

“We’ll see if you still feel that way next time— _oh fuck!_ ,” Aomine moaned at particularly deep caress, “when you’re on this end of it.”

He realized he had just committed to making this more than a one-time deal. Not wanting to consider the implications, he pushed them out his mind and just focused on the sensation of Kagami finger-banging his ass. Tomorrow there would be time enough to deal with everything else.

Soon his muscles were clenching, clinging to Kagami’s plunging hand. Sweat dampened his hair and slicked his skin. His swollen, throbbing cock, engorged with blood and begging for attention, brushed the mattress each time Kagami moved. The whisper-like stimulation nearly drove Aomine mad. Balancing on his arm, he stuck his hand between his legs. Lube from his ass, plus a healthy amount of pre-cum, made it easy and painless for him to jerk his dick hard and fast.

“If you want to fuck me, do it now, or I’m gonna blow and pass out.” His threat held a breathless, plaintive quality. He was pretty much desperate for Kagami to do him by now, and he never got that way, not even when the sex was fan-fucking-tastic. But tonight, something was different. Maybe it was the exhaustion, or the juvenile satisfaction of shutting their neighbors up. Or maybe it was all one loud, jerkface, sexy fireman. Whatever the reason, Aomine honestly felt if his ass didn’t get stretched with Kagami’s cock instead of fingers, and like in the next thirty seconds, he might actually die from sexual frustration.

Kagami shifted. The fingers were withdrawn and Aomine felt empty. “You suck at pillow talk, Mr. Policeman.”

He wanted to rear back and headbutt the other man, but his hole twitched for something to fill it and hearing “Mr. Policeman” in Kagami’s deep, rough voice made his entire body shudder with the need to cum.

“Fuck me, please,” he gritted out, “fuck me fuck me fuck _mmmm!_ ”

His begrudging entreaty ended with a loud moan. Kagami leaned into him. Aomine hadn’t noticed when, but at some point Kagami had suited up because he felt latex covering the wide, flared head sinking in his ass. Pain, pressure, lasting for a few moments, and then a pop as the resistance gave.

Groaning, Kagami fell flush against him, chest to his back. “So damn tight.”

“Of course it’s tight, stupid, it’s an asshole.” It slipped out, Aomine unsure why he felt the need to point that particular truth out at that particular moment.

His dry observation surprised a bark of laughter out of the other man, both of them moaning as the action forced Kagami deeper into his passage.

“Do that again,” Aomine urged fiercely.

“Laugh?”

Instead of answering, Aomine pressed back, impaling himself further on the invading flesh. Kagami got the hint. Rearing up, he took hold of Aomine’s hips, and lunged forward. Aomine shouted, toes digging into the mattress. Arching, he took Kagami deeper, feeling the heat pouring off of the man behind him, in him, fucking him. The breath on his neck came in hot, fast bursts. Kagami licked the pulse jackhammering beneath his ear, catching the skin between sharp, even teeth, and Aomine’s eyes fell shut. One of the hands left his hips, travelling down, joining his where it pumped his dick, and his blood caught fire.

Kagami slammed into him, he rocked back into the frantic thrusts, and beneath them the bed squealed its displeasure. He couldn’t last much longer, didn’t want to, climax coiling tight in his balls. He wanted to cum, cum hard, and suddenly he was, orgasm blasting him into a freefall of pleasure so intense he yelled, fucking yelled, spasming around Kagami’s cock as it continued to pound into him, unloading his release in white, ropey jets all over their joined hands. Swearing, Kagami drove forward with such force that Aomine scooted across the bed, banging his head against the wall and cursing in turn. The fingers on his hip locked down with bruising force and he felt the flesh buried in his pulse repeatedly, the rubber saving him from ending up a gooey, sticky mess.

He blindly turned his head, angling his chin. One again they were on the same page. Their mouths collided, tongues tangling. A thought he had earlier bubbled up again. _He was in trouble!_ He was also on the verge of losing consciousness, the rush of orgasm giving way to waves of fatigue.

“Shit, I’m going to fall asleep.” Kagami murmured against his lips before he could say anything.

Aomine elbowed him in the stomach with as much strength as he could muster. “Not inside me, jackass!”

Grunting, Kagami slid to his left, disposing of the condom and settling back in next to him.

“Work tomorrow?”

“No,” Aomine barely had the energy to answer.

“Me either,” Kagami’s words slurred a little. “Wanna do this again?”

“Ok,” his eyelids were so heavy he couldn’t keep them open, “but I get to do you.”

“If you, if you get up first,” the fireman weakly tried to compromise, losing his own battle with drowsiness.

Their conversation died out, the pair falling into deep, deep sleep, not rousing for almost thirteen hours when Aomine woke Kagami up with a blow job and a finger in his ass. They met the couple from next door on their way to scrounge for food when hunger got the best of them, the man and woman unable to look them in the eye. After that, they no longer had to worry about the pair keeping them awake at night. Of course, they had a whole new cause for sleepless nights, but that was another story.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ages, yes it's been ages I know. You're probably tired of hearing this already but my health has kept me from being as active as I have wanted, along with a new job that has me super stressed. This is my first work in like 6 months I think, and it's taken forever to write. Ugh. It's based on a prompt I received last year on tumblr from a long-time follower and all around awesome person [from satire-please](http://satire-please.tumblr.com/). Forgive me if it's not up to far as I'm rusty. Also, I think this is the most embarrassing thing I have ever written, at least in terms of the horrible dialogue they hear coming thru the walls. It's really, really painful and I apologize for that.


End file.
